


Safe like spring time

by gramieee



Category: GOT7, The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Selection Fusion, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gramieee/pseuds/gramieee
Summary: AU where prince Jinyoung has to find the perfect husband, and Yugyeom is one of the selected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in English so I apologize in advance for eventual errors, thank you for reading and please let me know what you think what you think of this!

Marry a complete stranger is the last thing Jinyoung wants to do, but since he's the next in line for the crown it is now his duty to get married and give any sort of stability to his people. 

For centuries the Selection had been used to find the perfect consort for the future kings and queens, Jinyoung's parents and also his grandparents had fell in love thanks to it.  
Twenty men in all the reign had been randomly selected by Jinyoung himself during a TV live show. They were going to move in the royal palace and stay there for some time, in the hope to become his husband. 

Now Jinyoung is in the throne room with his father, his mother and Youngjae, his brother, waiting for the Selected to arrive. There are hundreds of cameras pointing toward the royal family, specially to him, ready to record every expression he will make. They're of course live and in that moment all the people in the reign is probably in front of the TV, waiting to see the contestants. 

Youngjae grabs his hand. "Don't be nervous." he whispers softly. Jinyoung nods and tries to smile.  
Sometimes Jinyoung envies his brother. He's just a years younger than him and he's so charismatic, always happy, friendly with everyone. And most importantly, he can marry someone he truly likes whenever he wants to. Not like him, who will spend the next months surrounded by cameras trying to find a husband that will marry him, and not just because of his money but because he really loves him.

Suddenly everyone the room becomes quiet and the Selected enter in the throne room, forming an ordinate line in front of the rulers. They're all wearing suits, with their hairs impeccably styled and looking good for the occasion, but Jinyoung is too nervous to focus in their faces so he just looks at Madeline, a famous TV host, who is excitedly talking in front of the cameras.

"It is my honor to introduce you the twenty lucky Selected that will compete to conquer prince Jinyoung's heart!"  
She starts to introduce the first one, Mark. He's from America, and Jinyoung remembers him from when he picked out his name. The boy bows to the family, but his shy smile is only for the prince. He's handsome, Jinyoung thinks. They all are.

After him there are Jackson, Felix and Jaebum. Jinyoung tries to remember all their names but it's hard, it's all too much to handle. All of them bow deeply to him, smiling and trying to capture his attention. All except one. Jinyoung hasn't payed attention to his name but he sees that the boy looks at the floor, avoiding his eyes at all costs. 

When all the selected have been presented Madeline speaks to the queen. "Your Majesty, don't you want to say something to those lucky boys, as an ex selected? Some words of encouragement, maybe?"  
The queen smiles. "Of course, Madeline. Boys, I can guarantee you that this experience will change your life forever, whatever you win or lose. Some of those boys will probably become your best friends, I myself am still friend with some girls from my Selection. And lastly, remember to always be yourself! I know my son well, and he will surely choose someone who is not afraid to show his true self." she sounds kind and understanding, and all the selected seem to relax a little. 

When the boys leave to go to their new rooms Jinyoung finds himself immensely relieved, but he doesn't even have one second to breath that he's already surrounded by reporters and microphones. He quickly escapes the interviews blabbing something about being very excited and curious, everything to make them go away.

He wants to hide in his room but his mother grabs his hand. "Let's have a walk, Jinyoung." she says, and who his Jinyoung to say no to the queen.  
She guides him outside, toward the castle's greenhouse. What a smart move. Jinyoung has always loved the greenhouse, he feels calmer when he's there and his mother knows it.

It's freezing outside, but in the greenhouse the air is wet and warm. Jinyoung already feels better.  
"So," his mother sits on a bench and he does the same. "What do you think about all of this? And be honest, dear, or I won't be able to help you."

Jinyoung sighs. "I don't know, mum."  
"I know you think you're not ready to get married, Jinyoung. Your father thought that too. But soon you'll be a king and it'll be way more easier to handle all of that with someone by your side."  
"Yeah." Jinyoung tries to sound convincing. "I will do my best, mum. Thank you."  
The queen squeezes his hand. "It's hard at first, but when you'll get to know them it will be easier. I can promise you that."

*

Jinyoung just had supper. It was the last time he would eat alone with his family. That night the selected had eaten all together, to get to know each other, but from the following morning they would eat with the royal family. 

The prince goes in the desert hall, toward one of the the big window that looks at the gardens. Jinyoung doesn't care if it's cold outside, he just wants to walk around the palace and breath some fresh air, but there are two guards in front of the window who nervously stop him. 

"I just want to walk in the garden, give me some minutes." Jinyoung says, and is going to get out when a guard speaks. "It's not our fault, your highness, he just asked for a cigarette and he seemed so desperate, we didn't know what to do..."  
"Who are you talking about?" Jinyoung cautiously asks, even if he thinks he already knows the answer. 

"A selected, your highness. He looked very pale and Greg just gave him one of his cigarettes. We're so sorry." Greg, the other guard, has is eyes glued at the floor, too afraid to look at Jinyoung.  
Great. Not even a day had passed, and there was already a problem. Jinyoung signs. "Is he still outside?"  
The guard fervently knods. "He promised to stay near the window." 

Jinyoung opens the window and steps outside, trying to ignore how fast his hear is beating. It's normal to be nervous, he tells himself, this could be his future husband. He shouldn't even be seeing the selected before the next day, it's kind of against the rules. But he can't just walk away and leave the poor boy alone, maybe he's sick for real.

The selected is sitting on a wooden bench. Jinyoung can't see his face because its hidden between his legs, and his left hand is holding a cigarette. He's wearing just his pyjamas and he's trembling from the cold.  
"You shouldn't be here." the prince says, softly.

The boy looks up, and when he sees who's in front of him he quickly stands up and bows. "Your Highness!"  
It's the boy from earlier, Jinyoung realises. The one who didn't dare to look him in the eyes, and that was know looking completely terrified. And how can anyone be so fucking tall? 

The boy realises that he's holding a cigarette and tries to hide it behind his back. Jinyoung almost laughs. "You can smoke, I don't mind. My father smokes too."  
The other boy -no, the kid, because that's what he looks like, with his big eyes and his hight cheekbones that scream to be squeezed for how soft they look- seems genuinely surprised. "The king smokes?" 

This time Jinyoung really laughs. "Yes. He has to calm his nerves somehow. May I sit with you?"  
The kid knods and blushes, and it's kind of adorable. He takes a puff of cigarette, then he seems realises something. "Oh, I'm sorry your Highness, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kim Yugyeom."  
"Nice to meet you, Yugyeom. Here, take my jacket. I know you are cold." Jinyoung takes off his expensive coat and puts it on Yugyeom's shoulder, ignoring the protests of the latter. "Stop being a baby and just take it." 

Yugyeom blushes even more. "I'm not a baby! I'm twenty-two, and I'm the oldest in my family. Your Highness." he stutters, and Jinyoung can't stop smiling.  
"Please, just call me Jinyoung." he says, and the boy timidly knods. "How many siblings do you have?" 

"I have three sisters, one is sixteen years old and the twins are four years old. And since my father got injured he can't work anymore so I have to maintain the family." Yugyeom says, returning shy for some reason. 

Now Jinyoung is curious. "And what's your job?"  
"I'm just a dancer, it's not really a big deal. But I love it, and sometimes the pay is good."  
Yugyeom surely has the perfect dancer's body, skinny but not too much and with the right amount of muscles. Not that Jinyoung is studying every part of his body that was visible under the jacket, of course not. 

"And I don't smoke. I mean, I used to, but I stopped years ago. Today I was just too nervous and I felt like suffocating in my room, so I went downstairs and asked for a cigarette to the guards." Yugyeom says all at once, like he's afraid to be interrupted and judged. 

"That's good." Jinyoung simply replies. The two remain silent for a while, sitting next to each other (Jinyoung manteins a distance of courtesy because he's a gentleman) until the window opens and Greg the guard asks them to enter, afraid that they'll catch a cold. 

*

Jinyoung enters in the dining room and all the selected promptly greet him.  
"Good morning," he says, making his best cordial but cold expression. One of those twenty men will probably become his husband, but Jinyoung was not there to choose one of them at random. "Please, take a seat. I will call your name one by one and we will talk, so that I can get to know you better."

Then Jinyoung sees him. Yugyeom stands out from the other people because of his height and he's looking at him with his big, innocent eyes.  
They stare at each for some seconds until Yugyeom shyly lowers his eyes. Jinyoung just turns around and goes in the small sitting room where he will have a brief chat with every selected.

The first one is Im Jaebum. He's good looking, with feline eyes and a sharp jawbone.  
He tells him he's a film director and that he also loves photography and cats. He has a camera hanging on his neck.  
"And if you agree I'd love to take a picture of you, your Highness." Jinyoung finds himself nodding, fashinated by the man. There's a click, and then Jaebum is showing him the picture.  
"It's good." Jinyoung admits, and Jaebum smiles.

Mark Tuan is breathtaking. His face is handsome, his voice is sweet. He stutters a little when he speaks because he doesn't speak Jinyoung's language very well, and it's cute.  
His parents own a famous restaurant in America, and even if the boy doesn't go into details it's obvious that his family is very rich. Jinyoung can't say he's not impressed. 

Jackson Wang is from Hong Kong. He's a famous fencer and his personality is loud and bubbly. He's also incredibly rich, too. When he goes away he even kisses Jinyoung's hand. It's charming. 

After him there are Park Sungjin and Lee Minho, but they don't seem to be his type. 

Bambam is another wealthy guy. His hair is dyed blonde, he's skinny and probably taller than Jinyoung, and the prince subconsciously asks himself if he's as tall as Yugyeom.  
Bambam is -not surprisingly, a model. The boy comes from a rich family in Thailand and that would make him, like Jackson and Mark, a suitable husband.  
His father hadn't said anything about it, but Jinyoung knows well that an alliance with Cina or Thailand could be really useful to the kingdom. 

Yugyeom is the last one. Jinyoung's head hurts and he just wants to eat something because he hasn't had his breakfast yet, but when the boy enters the room he doesn't think about it anymore. 

"Good morning, your High... Jinyoung." Yugyeom bows and sits on the chair in front of the prince.  
"Good morning, Yugyeom. Did you sleep well last night?" Jinyoung replies, a little bit distracted by the beauty of the younger. Last night it was difficult to see all the details but now, in the sunlight, Yugyeom looks so good.  
His raven hair are a little too long, forming a small mullet. Jinyoung hated mullets but damn, Yugyeom knew how to wear it. His face is slightly flushed, probably because Jinyoung is staring at him a little bit longer than the necessary. 

"Y-yes, I slept well." Yugyeom seems to think about something, then start to talk. "Listen Jinyoung, I want to be honest with you. I didn't came here to marry you. I didn't even wanted to take part in the Selection." before Jinyoung can say anything, he continues. "My parent signed me up without telling me, and I didn't back out because I didn't thought that I would have been picked. But I was wrong."

"So why are you still here?" Jinyoung asks, is voice coming out more harsh than he wanted.  
"At first I was here for the salary. My family really needs it, you know." Jinyoung can't believe he really said that, right in front of him.  
"What the fuck, Yugyeom. You know that after this I'm pretty much forced to send you back home, right?" 

"I know, but listen. I wasn't interested because I didn't knew you. But after last night, I realized that..." Jinyoung holds his breath, waiting for the boy to say something deep like 'I want to get to know you better' or 'I totally want to marry you', but Yugyeom just says "You're not too bad." 

Jinyoung start to laugh. Yugyeom freezes on the chair, his eyes big with fear, and the prince has to refrain himself from laughing even more. "You can go now, Yugyeom. Thank you for your time." 

Jinyoung is still smiling when the boy leaves the room. Oh, he's gonna keep him for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugyeom feels sick. After all the disrespectful things he just said to the prince he will surely go home. And he can't go home, not now. His family need the money. 

After ten minutes Jinyoung returns in the room. He starts to call some of their names. "If your name was called, please stay here. The others can go, thank you for your time."   
Yugyeom's name was not called so he follows a valet that guides him and the other selected in a dining room. There's a giant table in the middle of the room, and they're told to sit. 

Their places are random and Yugyeom luckily finds himself near Bambam, aka his only friend. They were near each other last night too, during dinner, and they talked a lot.   
Bambam is funny, intelligent and also a little bit noisy, like Yugyeom. They became friends immediately and Yugyeom is happy because at least he's not alone. 

Jinyoung walks in the room and this time with him there are the king, the queen and prince Youngjae. The other selected are nowhere to be seen.   
The royals sit on the table. The king says "Enjoy your meal, boys." and just like magic, after a second the waiters start to put food on the table. 

Yugyeom has never eaten something so delicious in his entire life, so he literally throws himself overs his plate.   
Of course, Jinyoung had to be sitting right in front of him. The prince is attentively observing him, but he doesn't seem disturbed by his lack of manners. No, he's smiling. He even pours Yugyeom some more hot chocolate, causing jealous stares from some other selected. 

"Your Highness, may I ask," someone says, breaking the silence. "Where are the other selected?"   
He recognize Jackson Wang. He seems to be a nice guy, and Yugyeom is glad he asked the question because he's curious too.   
"You can all ask me anything, anytime." Jinyoung says, smiling. "I sent them home. They are not what I'm looking for, so there's no reason for them to remain here." 

Silence falls again on the room. Yugyeom, like all the other selected, is frozen in surprise. They thought that the prince was going to talk with them again, to know them better or something like that, but they where kicked out of the palace instead.   
Jinyoung makes eye contact with him. His eyes seems to say 'what? that's how it works'.   
Yugyeom looks away.

After breakfast they have an interview. Luckily it's pre-recorded, so Yugyeom can talk about his first day in the palace without any problem.   
When he returns in the waiting room he sees that the boys are all nervous, except for Jaebum. He's smiling at himself, a satisfied expression on his face. 

"What's going on?" Yugyeom whispers to Mark, sitting next to him.   
"Prince Jinyoung came here, he just left. He asked Jaebum out on a date for this afternoon." Mark replies, clearly jealous. "He's the first one who will get to be alone with him."

Yugyeom wants to say that no, he his not. Yugyeom was the first one to spend some time with him alone, and just the night before. But he chooses to keep his mouth shut, he doesn't want to become a target.   
Jackson joins their conversation, putting his arm around Mark. "Don't be jealous, he will go out with all of us." 

Yugyeom is everything but jealous. He knows that Jinyoung has a good feeling about him, even after having insulted him right on his face. He would be at home right now if he didn't, right? That's what Yugyeom tries to tell himself while listening at the others talking Jinyoung's first date. 

After the interview they have lunch, and Yugyeom starts to think that eating will probably be his favorite thing to do during his residence in the palace. At home he would have never dreamed of eating fois gras and caviar, but here he is. 

They're told that they have the afternoon off, but just because it's their first day. From the day after they'll get lessons about history and geography, good manners and political stuff, all things that the futur king's consort must know.   
They're all in the 'boy's room' now, a big living room where they can chat, read or play music. There's an expensive looking piano in the corner, two guitars and even a Foosball table. 

Yugyeom just sits on a big sofa with Bambam and closes is eyes for a moment and he's so exhausted that he falls asleep.   
He wakes up shortly after by Bambam and Jackson's loud voices. They're discussing on what game to play, and soon Yugyeom finds himself sitting on a table, playing trump with Bambam, Jackson and Mark. 

They have just finished the second hand when the door opens and Jinyoung's brother, prince Youngjae, steps into the room.   
They all stand up and bow, and there's a choir of 'good afternoon, your Highness'. The prince laughs. "Oh no, you don't have to do this every time. And please, call me Youngjae. I'm not formal as my brother."

Youngjae starts to move around the room, making light conversations with everyone. He eventually stops at their table. "Hey, may I join the game?"  
"Of course, your High-Youngjae." Mark says, quickly correcting himself, and the prince kindly smiles. They all present themselves, even if they have to go around with their names written on tag pinned in their shirts. 

A few hours later, Yugyeom is having the time of his life. They all dropped any kind of formality so Yugyeom doesn't have to filter every dumb thing he says. Jackson and Bambam seem to think the same because they're both saying nonsense for about two hours. Youngjae has spent those hours laughing is ass off. Sometimes he'd even throw himself on the table, incapable to stand up straight.   
They stay there even after the 'boy's room' empties out, at first playing Foosball and then just talking. 

Bambam is slamming his hand on the table because of a joke Yugyeom just made and Youngjae's laugh is so loud that they don't even hear the door opening.   
Mark is the first to see Jinyoung and Jaebum. He stops laughing and looks at the door. The other follow his eyes, and the room becomes silent.   
Jaebum and Jinyoung look uncomfortable. The first observes the room, avoiding the eyes of the other selected, and the prince awkwardly stays near the door. Jaebum is holding a pretty rose in his hand and Yugyeom's stomach twists unpleasantly at the sight. 

Youngjae clears his throat. "You're back! Did you two have fun?"   
"It's actually pretty late, almost dinner time." Jinyoung says, smiling softly at his brother. "I was looking for you, Jae. It wasn't too difficult, we heard you laughing from upstairs."   
Youngjae smiles too and stands up. "We were just having fun. Well, we better go prepare for dinner." 

They head upstairs, towards their rooms. Jackson and Bambam's jokes lighten the mood and this time Jaebum and Jinyoung laugh too. Yugyeom looks at the prince, observing at how his eyes half-close when he's smiling too much. He's so beautiful.   
Jinyoung catches him staring and his smile seems to grow even more. 

*

Yugyeom can't sleep. He's been laying in his bed for hours but his brain refuses to turn off.   
He could go to the rooms next to his and bother BamBam or Jackson, but he also don't want to deprive them of their sleep. 

Two weeks had passed since their arrival at the palace, but it seemed like a month. Their days were exhausting, always full of lessons, tests and interviews.   
The most incredible part was that the public at home supported him. From the first interview he had become the viewer's favorite selected, probably because he was one of the least rich people in the competition.   
Yugyeom had somehow become their representative and he couldn't believe it. 

There was another problem that had him on the spotlight: Jinyoung still hadn't asked him out. He was loved by the people but the prince seemed to ignore him and it was always an awkward moment when in every interview they asked him why.   
Bambam, Mark and Jackson were always ready to defend him. Even Jaebum looked visibly irritated at the rumors about the younger. And Yugyeom didn't know what to think, because Jinyoung always had his eyes on him every time they were in the same room, smiling like Yugyeom was the most precious thing in the world. So why Yugyeom hadn't been asked out when almost everyone had? 

Yugyeom needs to walk. Anywhere, he doesn't care, he just needs to move his legs. He gets up from his bed and puts over his pyjama the first thing he finds -that happens to be the jacket Jinyoung gave him the first night in the palace, because Yugyeom never had the opportunity to give it back to him. It's a little short on his arms but it's soft and warm and smells incredibly good. 

Yugyeom opens the door, ready to step outside, and freezes. In front of him there's Jinyoung, one hand in the air like he was ready to knock. The prince looks at him, startled. "Oh. Did I woke you up? I saw the lights on and I was just... Were you going somewhere?"   
Yugyeom's brain takes a few seconds to reconnect. "Jinyoung." he says dumbly. "I was going out for a walk. I can't sleep." 

Jinyoung smiles, but it doesn't really reach his eyes. He looks tired. "I could use a walk too. Mind if I join you?"   
Yugyeom manages somehow to knods. Jinyoung takes his hand and soflty says. "Alright, let's go." 

The prince drags him to the corridors until they're out of the palace. They walk under the moonligh, traversing the big gardens, until they stop in front of what it seems to be a greenhouse.   
Jinyoung opens the door and switches the lights on. Yugyeom follows him inside. "It's okay, I come here very often." Jinyoung says, noticing his reluctance. 

The greenhouse is big and warm, in contrast with the cold weather outside. Yugyeom looks at the flowers in awe, stopping in front of some rare type of orchids that Yugyeom didn't even knew existed.   
"Wow, it's beautiful."   
"That's a Peristeria Elata." Jinyoung sits on a little bench, patting the seat near him as an invitation to join him. "I grow all this flowers myself. It's like an hobby."   
Yugyeom sits on the bench too, fashinated, and listen to the prince's stories about his rare flowers and plants. 

Jinyoung is smiling softly at him, his eyes forming two pretty half moons. Yugyeom suddenly remembers that the prince had ignored to him for a week, and now he was talking to him like they were best friends.   
"Why did you ignore me?" he blurts out without thinking. Jinyoung's voice fades away. The prince sheepishly avoids his eyes. 

Yugyeom feels disappointed, so disappointed that something in his chest hurts. He gets up. "Well I get it, I'm the next eliminated. You don't want me anymore right? You probably never did."   
"Wait." Jinyoung says, alarmed. He doesn't get up from the bench but he's tense, ready to run after him. "That's not true. Let me explain."   
Yugyeom signs and nods, but he doesn't sit back in the bench. He stays on his feet, ready to get out of the greenhouse if things get worse. 

"I wanted to get to know everyone better before eliminating someone else, and I just figured it out. But you're not eliminated Gyeomie, I could never do that." Jinyoung says, and Yugyeom is left momentarily breathless at the nickname. "In fact, I'm afraid you'll stay here for some more time." 

Yugyeom's chest doesn't hurt any more. "That's good, I think." his face is hurting for how much big he's grinning, and that's when it hits him. It's not about the money anymore, he's happy to stay in the competition only because of Jinyoung. Because in those weeks Yugyeom had realized that Jinyoung was a beautiful person, inside and outside.  
And even if the prince had deliberately ignored him, making him feel like shit, Yugyeom was still inevitably falling for him. 

"And I couldn't eliminate you anyway, not without getting a lot of people mad. You are very famous, now." the prince smiles at him, looking almost proud, and Yugyeom feels his face turning red.   
They walk back to the palace, continuing to talk. "How did the other dates go? And be honest, I'm just curious." 

Jinyoung looks at him with a funny face. "Okay. Well, Jaebum is really nice. And Mark, he's so handsome." Yugyeom's face turns blank. Why the fuck did he asked that, in the first place? "Wonpil is very sweet, Brian plays basketball and we had a few matches. Jackson and Bambam... they're so noisy."  
Yugyeom laughs. "Oh, I know what you mean. It's like they can't shut their mouth for a minute."

They stop in front of Yugyeom's door. They're whispering now, because it's almost two in the morning.   
"You're free tomorrow after your lessons?" Jinyoung timidly asks. "We could... hang out."   
Yugyeom's smile is huge. "Yeah. I'd love that."


	3. Chapter 3

After three weeks there's a live show.   
The spectators at home know everything that goes on in the palace: there are cameras everywhere, Jinyoung and the selected are constantly interviewed and every dates Jinyoung has is immediately reported to the newspapers. 

This show is another way to make the people feel involved in the Selection and it consists in asking questions to both the selected and the royal family. The throne room is full of cameras, just like the first day of the Selection, but this time there's a small stand near the thrones where the selected will seat. 

Jinyoung politely greets Madeline, who's gonna be the program's host, but while they're talking he's distracted by the selected entering the room. He watches as Yugyeom sits between Bambam and Jackson, and start to chat excitedly with them. 

"Looking at someone in particular?" Madeline says, and Jinyoung quickly looks away. He almost forgot she was still there. Madeline laughs. "Don't worry, your Highness. It would be strange if you didn't."   
Jinyoung lets out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, you're right." the host looks like he's dying to know something more, but she chooses to stay quiet and Jinyoung is glad for it. 

When they're all ready, the live starts. The first questions are to the king and the queen, about how the life in the palace changed after the arrival of twenty young men. Jinyoung's father, who had to go through a Selection himself, makes a few jokes that visibility relaxes the selected. 

"Jinyoung." Madeline looks at him. "How much did this influence your daily life?"   
"It was strange at first, but now it's good to see all of them walking around. It makes the palace less empty." Jinyoung isn't exactly lying. Hearing Jackson and Bambam bickering at breakfast has become part of his daily routine. 

"And you guys, do you get all along?" all the selected nod, laughing. Madeline smiles. "Who's the person that you're closest to? Mark, would you like to respond?"   
Mark shyly looks at his companions. "Jackson, maybe? Yeah, I think he's the closest friend I have in this competition." 

"Thank you Mark. You're honestly one of my favorite, your so handsome!" Madeline fan herself with the script she's holding in her hand and smiles, having the decency to look embarrassed. Mark blushes and it looks so pretty on him. The host composes herself and goes on with the questions. "Jackson, what about you?"  
"Mark, without any doubt. I love all the guys, but me and Mark bounded since the first day." Jackson winks at the latter, who's face seems to become even more red. 

"How cute! You guys are adorable. And of course, prince Youngjae. Who do you think would be a suitable husband for your brother? Do you cheer for someone in particular?" Jinyoung feels his brother stiffening next to him.   
"Not really. They're all good guys." Youngjae smiles embarrassed at the cameras, but Madeline doesn't let go. "Oh, come on. Could you at least tell the viewers who do you think is the most handsome?" 

Youngjae quickly looks at Jinyoung, who simply nods. Madeline was being a bitch, it was nothing new.   
"Jaebum?" Youngjae finally says, looking like he wanted to sink into his chair for the embarrassment. The looks on Jaebum's face is of pure surprise. He's blushing too, and Jinyoung asks himself what the hell is going on. 

Madeline scans the stand, looking for her next victim. "Yugyeom." she finally says. The boy smiles timidly at her. "I heard you're really good at dancing. Do you mind showing us something?"   
"R-right now?" Yugyeom adorably stutters. Madeline makes him walk next to her. "Of course. You're good in every type of dance, right?"  
"Yes."   
"Perfect! We have prepared something special for the viewers at home!" 

Yugyeom is left alone in the center of the room. He sends a desperate glare to Jinyoung who just smiles, amused. He's actually happy to finally see Yugyeom dancing.   
Some loud hip-hop music fills the room. Yugyeom stand still for a second and then starts freestyling, popping along with the rhythm. Everyone in the room is cheering him and clapping their hands with the music, but is when he gets down and starts b-boying that they all lose it. 

The music suddenly switches to classical music, and Jinyoung watches in awe as Yugyeom's movements slow down until they turns into ballet. The boy circles around the room, lightweight, flying like a feather. The music changes once again, becoming a solw R&B song. 

Jinyoung finds himself in a pretty bad situation. He's live in television, surrounded by cameras, and Yugyeom is in front of him looking all red and sweaty and fucking hot. Jinyoung's cock twitch in his pants making him adjust in his seat, uncomfortable.   
And then Yugyeom gets down, opens his legs and starts grinding against the floor. He does all of this while looking right in Jinyoung's eyes, that little brat, and yes, now Jinyoung is officially hard. Great. 

The music stops, thank God, and Yugyeom goes back to his seat. Everyone cheers him, and the moment he sits Bambam gives him a hight five. The boy is hiding his face between his hands looking all shy and cute, like he didn't just fuck the floor of the throne room, on air. 

Jinyoung manages to endure his needs for the rest of the show but it so hard with a sweaty Yugyeom still panting in front of him.   
Madeline is watching him with a wicked smile on her face as to say 'busted!' and Jinyoung wants to kill her so bad. 

As soon as the cameras are off Jinyoung gets out of the room, hiding himself in his bathroom and locking up the door. And he's ashamed of himself but he still jerks off, stroking himself quietly while thinking about Yugyeom grinding against the floor with his mouth slightly open. His lips were so red and glossy, and Jinyoung pictures them around his cock before coming in his own hand with a silent scream. 

*

Two days ago he had to send home other five boys and one of them was Brian. He really was a great guy, but he wasn't the right one. The ten people left were Yugyeom, Jaebum, Mark, Jackson, Bambam, Wonpil, Changbin, Woojin, Sungjin and Hyunjin. 

It wasn't really a hard choice, maybe because Jinyoung had pretty much taken a decision the moment he had saw Yugyeom sitting on that bench the first night.  
And almost two months spended in the greenhouse, talking with him all nights, he could confirm that he never felt that comfortable with the other selected.   
The only one was Jaebum, but Jinyoung almost considered him his best friend and that was not what he was looking for. 

With Yugyeom he just feels like being himself, not a royal or the future king, just Jinyoung.   
"Jinyoung? What's your opinion on this matter?" the king is looking at him, waiting for an answer. The French ambassadors are watching him, full of expectations.   
"Oh, yes. I totally approve." he rambles without thinking. His father claps. "So it's settled. We'll discuss the details of your flight to Europe later." 

What? Flight to Europe? Jinyoung needed to stop disconnecting his brain during important meetings. "But father, and the Selection? You said I couldn't interrupt it."   
The king waves his hand. "It's just for a couple of days, Jinyoung. Your boys will be fine."   
"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me." Jinyoung gets up and quickly leaves the room. 

He suddenly needs to speak with Youngjae, to spend some time with him. His brother gets lonely sometimes, and Jinyoung hates that he has to work instead of being with him. Besides, his brother understands him like nobody does and talking to him about his problems is always nice. 

Youngjae is not in his room playing video games, and he's not outside reading or playing with Coco, his favorite dog, either. He must be with the boys, Jinyoung thinks, he spends a lot of time with them lately. 

But when he's in the hall he just sees Yugyeom and BamBam, his brother nowhere to be seen.   
"Hi. Have you see Youngjae?" he asks them.   
"Yes, we were with him not long ago. He's in Jaebum's room, they're watching some photos he took with Coco." Bambam tells him, and Jinyoung smiles gratefully at the boy. 

He cautiously looks at Yugyeom, who's observing him with his usual dopey smile on his face.   
After the live show Jinyoung has started to notice every little thing about Yugyeom. He's aware of every time he blushes -it happens very often, his face turns to a pretty shade of pink and Jinyoung finds it so endearing. At every single smile he makes, at every time he laughs with his hight pitched voice that is so cute and annoying at the same time, Jinyoung's heart flutters in his chest. 

"I'll go, then." Jinyoung says but he doesn't move, unable to take his eyes away from Yugyeom. Bambam coughs, looking amused at them, and the prince finally goes away, feeling a little bit stupid. While he walks trough the hall he can clearly hear BamBam laughing hysterically behind him, and Yugyeom's hushed attempts to shut him up. 

Jinyoung has been in Jaebum's room just one time and he doesn't really remember on which door he should knock, but he's sure it's near Yugyeom's room. Not the one in front of Yugyeom, that's Bambam's, but the one near him.   
He lightly knocks on the wood and opens the door without waiting for an answer, already smiling at the through of seeing his brother, but he suddenly stops. He's frozen, not trusting his own eyes. 

That's not Jaebum's room. It's Jackson's room, the same Jackson that is now laying on his bed with Mark all over him. The two are both only in their underwears, so busy making out that they don't even notice Jinyoung's presence. 

Jinyoung doesn't know what to do. His first instinct is to call the guards to kick them out of the palace, because they're breaking the rules right in front of him. Those two shouldn't be kissing each other, they should kiss HIM.   
But another part of him, the one that is friend with Mark and Jackson, doesn't want to make them go away. Youngjae adores Jackson and Mark always takes care of everyone, and Jinyoung can't do this to his brother and the boys. 

He turns, ready to walk away, but Jackson sees him. He pushes Mark away with a loud "Shit!" and the other boy looks at him confused. Then Mark notices him too and turns white.   
Jinyoung steps fully into the room and closes he door behind his back. Mark stands up but remains near the bed, silent, while Jackson is freaking out rambling apologizes at full volume. 

"Fuck Jinyoung I'm sorry, we are sorry, Mark is sorry too, I'm so sorry..." Jinyoung raises his hand and Jackson voice fades. He has decided, he doesn't want to be mad at them, at least not too much. So he speaks with his most calming voice. "It's okay, I'm okay. Just...explain all of this, what the fuck?" 

"You're okay? Really?" Jackson clearly doesn't believe him. "We where making out, it's against the rules!" Mark clears his throat to shut him off, then looks at Jinyoung. "I'm sorry, Jinyoung. I know it's a shitty excuse, but I came here becouse I thought I could make you fall in love with me and I fell for Jackson instead." 

Jinyoung nods, his heart beating furiously in his chest. Mark expression is full of honesty and guilt, and Jinyoung feels like he has already forgave him. "Since when?" he simply says.   
"Since the live day." Jackson answer, hesitantly. "I really wanted to like you, Jinyoung. But I think we both know that we're not made for each other." 

"Yeah, don't worry. It's really okay." Jinyoung sits on the bed, suddenly feeling tired. "I never saw that coming, but now that I know it's kind of obvious." it was true. Looking back, Jackson and Mark were always together, since the first day. It probably started as a strong friendship that turned into real love, judging by the amount of love in both of their eyes. 

"So you won't kick us out of the Selection?" Jackson says, still incredulous. Jinyoung shakes his head and stands up. "No, I won't. Youngjae is happy to spend some time with you and it doesn't appen often. And Yugyeom likes..." Jackson and Mark look at each other, delighted, and Jinyoung quickly corrects himself. "And Bambam. Yugyeom and BamBam like you two a lot." 

Mark laughs. "It's okay, Jinyoung. We all know that Yugyeom is your favorite. Well, everyone but him knows it." Jinyoung blushes. Is it so obvious? "You should probably let him know, too." Mark adds in a sweet tone.   
"Yeah." Jinyoung says, and then quickly leaves the room. 

*

"I will go to France for a week, I have some things to do. I will leave tomorrow." Jinyoung is in the boys room, all the ten selected in front of him.   
"Aww, well miss you too, Jinyoungie." Jackson says with a cheesy voice. Jinyoung smiles -Jackson knows he can say anything without the prince getting mad. In fact, Jinyoung totally has a soft spot for him.   
He laughs, leaning on Jackson with all his body, until he meets Yugyeom's eyes. He's looking at them, frowning. 

Later he takes Jaebum aside. "I need to ask you a favor. Could you please keep an eye on Youngjae? It's always hard when we're apart. And I know you two spend a lot of time together anyway."   
"Sure." Jaebum blushes a little but Jinyoung doesn't notice.   
He's looking a Yugyeom, who's hastily drinking his cup of tea with a grumpy expression on his face.   
"Actually... Could you please watch over Yugyeom too? Not that there's something to watch over, of course, it's just for precaution."   
"Yeah, of course. You can count on me." Jaebum says with a shit eat grin on his face. Jinyoung rolls his eyes. 

That night Jinyoung knocks softly at Yugyeom's door, like he has done all the previous nights. Yugyeom lets him in but something feels off, like earlier in the day. The younger doesn't look him in the eyes an gives him monosyllabic answers. 

Jinyoung sighs. "Gyeom. Can you tell me what's wrong? I don't want to leave knowing that you're mad at me."   
Yugyeom finally looks at him. He frowns again. "I don't know what's wrong. It's just that... I like Jack, I really do. But early seeing you two together annoyed me. And also when you and Jaebum were talking." 

Jinyoung can't believe his hears. "Yugyeom... Are you jealous?"   
Yugyeom's face flares up. "W-what? No, maybe, I don't know!"   
Jinyoung laughs. If only he knew Jackson's little secret, he thinks. "It's okay to be jealous, I think it happens a lot when you like someone. You like me, right?" the sudden though of Yugyeom not liking him back hits him like a truck, and it's scary. 

"Yes. Of course I like you, Jinyoung." Yugyeom almost whispers, but Jinyoung hears it. The relief is immediate.  
He holds Yugyeom's face between his hands and looks at him right in the eyes. "Thank God. I like you too, Yugyeom. A lot." the younger smile is so bright it's almost blinding. 

"I gotta go now, my flight is in a few hours." Jinyoung reluctantly let him go. "Good night."   
"Yeah. I'll see you soon." Yugyeom opens the door for him, smiling sweetly. His lips are so red and inviting right now, his hair are falling messily on his forehead and he's looking so soft that Jinyoung can't resist anymore. 

He leans forward and kisses him. It's just a quick peck and Jinyoung immediately moves away, fearing the worst. But when he looks at Yugyeom his fears disappear because the boy is looking at him too, astonished, his eyes completely black and his cheeks colored in a pretty shade of red. Yugyeom leans forward and opens his mouth, mutely demanding for more. 

And Jinyoung kisses him again, this time with more force. Yugyeom’s lips are soft and warm under his and Jinyoung swipes his tongue over them, poking gently at the soft texture. Yugyeom opens his lips for him, letting his tongue inside his mouth. His hands grasps at his hips to get them closer, creating friction, and all Jinyoung can do is to rub himself against his leg. The movement feels so good, and when he repeats it Yugyeom grabs his ass with both his hands and pushes himself against his crotch. 

They both moan loudly, and the sound seems to bring them back to reality because suddenly they're moving apart.   
"I'd better go." Jinyoung says, out of breath.   
"Have a safe flight." Yugyeom respond, in a small voice. He looks completely wrecked, his hair are a mess from Jinyoung's hands, and the prince must require at all his self control to get out of that room.


	4. Chapter 4

The dining room is full of light chatting, that morning. The king and the queen are not there, having a meeting, but Youngjae is eating with them.  
The prince 's sitting next to Jaebum -they always end up near each other in some way or another, as Yugyeom had noticed, and he's loudly speaking with Woojin. 

Yugyeom pokes his slice of pie, not really in the mood to eat. After Jinyoung had left he hadn't been able to sleep properly, twisting and turning on his bed all night. His lips still burned at the only though of that kiss.  
He rubs his lips absently, still playing with his food. 

Bambam is observing him with smart eyes. "Hey, guys." he suddenly says. "Have you heard something strange, last night? I'd swear I was woken up by a moan."  
Yugyeom suddenly feels sick.  
"A moan? Like someone was hurting kind of moan?" Changbin asks, genuinely worried.  
"No, not really that kind of moan." Bambam stares him in the eyes. "Did you heard something, Yugyeomie?"  
Yugyeom shakes his head, not trusting his voice, and his friend smiles imperceptibly. Yugyeom is officially screwed. 

"I think I heard it too." Mark says, and everyone looks at him.  
"That's impossible, your room is on the other side of the palace." Bambam points out.  
"Oh, right. I guess I was wrong." Mark says a little to faster than normal. Jackson chougs, looking uncomfortable, and Bambam eyes them with suspicion. 

Youngjae and Jaebum start to laugh for a joke they didn't hear, diverting the general attention, and the conversation seems to end there.  
Unfortunately, after their history lesson, Bambam takes him aside. "I thought I was your best friend." he says, pouting. "Best friends should tell each other everything."  
"We are best friends, Bam." Yugyeom says, trying to play dumb. 

"Then why last night I heard a moan like someone was being fucked right in front of my room?" Yugyeom opens his mouth, ready to lie, but the other boy is not done. "And when I open the door I see Jinyoung running away looking like he actually fucked someone in front of my room. Maybe you should tell me something?"  
"We didn't fuck." it's the only thing Yugyeom says. Bambam raises an eyebrow. "I swear! We just kissed, that's all." 

Yugyeom doesn't know why he feels like he has to justify himself. We're in a competiton, after all. Bambam is here to marry Jinyoung, just like him, so he prepares to fight.  
But Bambam start to laugh. He's laughing so much he has to lean against the wall.  
At Yugyeom's not so amused expressions he calms down. "Don't look at me like this, Yugyeomie. I'm not jealous or anything, I'm just happy for you."  
"You're not upset? But you're in love with him." 

Yugyeom is really confused. Bambam gives him a sincere smile. "Not really. I don't like him in that way, and he knows that too."  
"But why are you still here, then? I mean, if he knows that you don't want to marry him."  
Bambam shrugs. "We talked about it and he asked me to stay a little longer, because of our countries or something like that. And honestly, who am I to refuse? I kind of like it here." 

Yugyeom feels immensely relieved. "That's good. I wouldn't know what to do without you."  
"I know, you'll be like a lost baby." Bambam winks at him. "And don't worry, Jinyoung likes you for real."  
"Why?" Yugyeom face burns up. "Did he tell you that?"  
"He doesn't need to, everybody noticed it. He's not very subtle. All that unsolved sexual tension between you two..."  
"What? No, shut up Bam." 

*

Jaebum constantly takes photos.  
His subjects had always been various: Jinyoung had a lots of solo shots but the other selected were caught too, especially his closest friends.  
Yugyeom had also seen flashes of the palace with guards, servants and a lot of food. All this photos decorated Jaebum's room, who had attached them on the walls and made it the most beautiful and comfortable room in all the palace. 

Now, Jaebum must have found his perfect subject because all he photographs is Youngjae.  
Every time the prince is playing the piano and he looks completely lost in his music, every time he's laughing loudly and with his mouth wide open or when he's simply playing with Coco, Yugyeom would hear a soft click coming from the photographer. 

Jaebum was falling in love with the wrong prince, and he probably hadn't even realized it yet. And Youngjae loved to spend his time with Jaebum, he was clearly his favorite among them all.  
Yugyeom was happy because it meant Jaebum wasn't interested in Jinyoung anymore, but on the other side he felt bad for him.  
All the selected had to sign a contract, and one of the clauses said they weren't allowed to be in any kind of relationships -except with Jinyoung as long as they stayed in the royal palace. If the terms weren't respected, the selected had to leave immediately the competition and the palace. 

The day before Jinyoung's return, Yugyeom finds himself alone with Youngjae. The others are still shooting an interview and the two are waiting for them, sitting in the gardens.  
Yugyeom really wants to understand what's going on, so he decides to go for it.  
"Youngjae." he says tentatively. The other hums in response, so he goes on. "Do like Jaebum?"  
"Of course. He's a great friend." Youngjae smiles at the thought.  
"No, I meant like LIKE." 

"Oh." the prince looks strangely at him and hesitates for a second. "Well, he's here because he wants to marry my brother." he finally says, his cheeks turning red. He hasn't really answer the question, Yugyeom notices. So he tries again.  
"I think Jaebum likes you too."  
"What are you talking about? Jaebum likes Jinyoung, he wouldn't be here otherwise." Youngjae is slowly getting angry. His stare turns cold. "You know what, you're right. I might have a little crush on him. So what? I know the rules, he's not allowed to see anyone but Jinyoung!" 

His eyes are full of tears now, and it's all Yugyeom's fault. "I'm sorry Jae, I shouldn't have..." he tries to apologize, but it's too late.  
"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you just made me face the truth. I know that you sincerely like my brother, Yugyeom. I really hope he chooses you." Youngjae gets up, and sends a sad smile to Yugyeom. "I havo to go. Tell the others I don't fell well or something like that, please. I don't really want to see Jaebum now."  
Yugyeom nods and Youngjae goes away, leaving the boy alone and full of guilt. 

*

Jinyoung is finally back. He's clearly exhausted and jetlagged, but he still goes to the boy's room to say hi. When his eyes meet Yugyeom's his face lights up, and Yugyeom feels himself smile in return. Jackson, Woojin and Wonpil are in the background, looking amusedly at them. 

Yugyeom doesn't see Jinyoung all day. He's a little disappointed, but he knows the older will probably come to his room that night. The only thought gives him butterflies in his belly.  
He's walking through the palace, ready to take a nap before the last class of the day, when he sees someone in the garden under the window. When he comes closer he recognizes Jinyoung and Hyunjin.  
The two are just talking and Yugyeom is ready to go away from the window when, with the corner of his eye, he sees Hyunjin getting suddenly close -too close, to Jinyoung. 

Yugyeom can only watch powerless as Hyunjin kisses the prince. Jinyoung doesn't pull away and it's okay, Yugyeom thinks, it's completely fine.  
Hyunjin and him had become good friends, but the competition is still on and that makes him a rival. The quiet, innocent Hyunjin, who always laughs at Jackson's jokes when nobody does, is kissing the man Yugyeom likes -no, that he probably loves, right in front of him. 

Jinyoung had kissed Yugyeom and said that he liked him, but who said he hadn't done the same thing with some other selected? Yugyeom had acted like he had won the Selection for an entire week, but he has never been so wrong.  
His eyes are burning with tears but Yugyeom doesn't cry, not until he's in his room. He lies on his bed for a while, staring at the ceiling, and before heading to the next lesson he carefully wipes off his tears ignoring the atrocious pain in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugyeom seems off through all dinner. Jinyoung had spent all his time in France thinking about the boy, dying to see him again, but his distant eyes weren't exactly what he had expected to see. Not after their last encounter. 

Youngjae is looking different too. His little brother isn't smiling like always and his scowl is mostly directed to Jaebum, like the photographer had pissed him off.   
Jaebum, on the other side of the table, is clearly hurt and confused by the other's behavior.   
Jinyoung can't believe it, he goes away just for a few days and that's the result? 

After dinner he grabs Youngjae by his hand and goes towards the younger's room.   
"Jae, what's going on?" he asks immediately when they're alone. "Is Jaebum bothering you?"   
Youngjae's eyes are huge and suspiciously lucid. "No! He did nothing!"   
"Then why are you crying?" Youngjae shakes his head and quickly wipes his eyes. 

Jinyoung notices a little photo over his bed, taken by Jaebum's Polaroid. Youngjae and Jaebum are next to each other, the first is laughing with his eyes close and Jaebum, Jaebum is looking at his brother like he's the most precious thing in the world.   
Jinyoung blinks a few times. He's so fucking blind, sometimes. 

"You know what." he slowly says to Youngjae. "I should really end this stupid competition."   
His brother smiles sadly. "Yugyeom really likes you, you know?"   
"Yeah. I like him too. From the beginning, I think." Jinyoung sighs. "I gotta go."   
Youngjae doesn't say anything. He's showing his back to Jinyoung and he's looking at the photo, quietly sniffing. 

"You like him, don't you?" Jinyoung says and his brother visibly gasps. "It doesn't bother me, really. That you like Jaebum. It's okay."   
"I-I'm sorry." Youngjae says in a small voice. "I didn't meant to."  
"I know you didn't, but it happened. And I'm not mad at you Jae, I'm just happy because Jaebum clearly likes you too." Jinyoung smiles at Youngjae who's looking at him, incredulous.   
"You really think that? Yugyeom said that too, but I didn't believe him." he says, hesitantly.   
Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Well that's perfect, you have two person who tell you that. Now go find him and apologize, you were unnecessary rude to him at dinner." 

*

Jinyoung stops in front of Yugyeom's room and knocks softly. The boy opens the door with forced smile, just like the night before his departure.   
"What is it, Yugyeom?" he says. "Why are you mad again?"   
"I'm not mad." Yugyeom says, totally pissed off. "But why did you kiss Hyunjin after saying that you liked me?" 

Jinyoung's heart sinks down in his stomach. "You saw it?"   
"Yes." Yugyeom is trying to hide all his emotions but his eyes betrays him, showing all his true emotions. He's seriously hurt and Jinyoung feels a complete idiot. "I know I'm not in the position to claim you as mine, this is a competition and everyone wants to marry you. But you made me thought that..." 

"I've only kissed two selected before you." Jinyoung interrupts him. "Jackson and Jaebum."   
Yugyeom clearly wants to say something but Jinyoung doesn't let him. "I kissed Jaebum only on our second date and Jackson was the one who kissed me first, but he never did it again. Hyunjin kissed me too and it really surprised me, but then I told him I liked someone else and he understood." he looks at Yugyeom. "Listen to me. Kissing Hyunjin, Jackson, Jaebum... I felt nothing. They just made me understand who the right person is." 

Jinyoung gets closer to the younger and looks him in the eyes. Yugyeom clenches nervously his fists. His eyes are wide open and oh, so pretty, Jinyoung is dying to kiss him again.   
"And when I kissed you, Gyeom, I finally knew. That you're the right one." Yugyeom closes his eyes. "In France all I could think about was you, only you..." Jinyoung is so close to him that he can feel his breath against his face.

"Why are you doing this to me, again?" Yugyeom whispers, weak.   
"Because I'm in love with you, dummy." Jinyoung simply says. A lonely tear drops from his eye and Jinyoung quickly captures it. "And if your okay with it, I want to stop the Selection and marry you."   
Yugyeom opens his eyes, incredulous. "What?"   
"You heard that. I'm asking you to marry me." Jinyoung's heart flutters in happiness when he sees Yugyeom's smile.   
"I will think about it." he jokes, but his entire face is glowing in pure happiness. Yugyeom is smiling dumbly at him, and Jinyoung feels so happy he could explode. 

Jinyoung grabs the back of his neck and crushes their lips together. They kiss, and Jinyoung feels like he's finally able to breathe again. Yugyeom shoves him up against a the wall, kissing him fiercely. Jinyoung moans when the younger shoves his tongue into his mouth and bites his lips with force.

When Jinyoung feels Yugyeom's erection against his tight, he loses it. He grinds himself against Yugyeom's hardness, letting out an embarrassing moan as he does. Yugyeom is watching him with wide eyes, his lips impossibly red and glossy from spit. Jinyoung does it again and Yugyeom lets out a broken moan. "Jinyoung..."   
"I want to... Let me have you." Jinyoung rumbles, incapable to form a proper sentence.   
Yugyeom pulls away and looks at him. "Yes." he says, his voice full of lust. "You can have me. I'm all yours." 

They stumble towards the bed and now Yugyeom is under him, tearing Jinyoung's clothes apart. Jinyoung kisses his face, his chest, kisses every part of skin his lips can find.  
"You're so beautiful, Gyeomie." he says, staring to prepare him. He loves how Yugyeom is spreading over the sheets, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. He's making hot little whimpers every time Jinyoung works his hand inside him and it's almost to much, he could come just hearing him moaning like that. 

He takes his time to prepare him, enjoying the broken sobs the boy is letting out, but he stops when Yugyeom whines. "Please. Just fuck me, Jinyoung."  
"Sorry baby." the pet name slips casually from Jinyoung's mouth and Yugyeom laughs, delighted. "Did you just call me baby, Jinyoungie?" Jinyoung takes advantage of his distraction to push into the younger. Yugyeom smile freezes and a long moan escapes from his throat. "Oh, Fuck." 

Jinyoung's cock is fitting so perfectly, as if he was made to be inside him. The prince moves slowly at first, but he speeds up when Yugyeom starts to beg for more. He slam into Yugyeom with force, overwhelmed by his own pleasure. Yugyeom is a vision in front of him, looking like pure sex.   
Jinyoung sits and puts him on his lap and Yugyeom immediately sinks back on his cock, taking it all at once and making both of them moan. "Fuck Gyeom, you're gorgeous. " he pants, his eyes glued to Yugyeom's. "So good for me." 

"I'm close, Jinyoung." Yugyeom looks exhausted, bouncing on Jinyoung's cock over and over.   
He suddenly stops, his face full of astonishment. "I just realized that I didn't gave you a proper answer, before. And I want you to know that I will marry you, Park Jinyoung." he says, dead serious. Jinyoung's heart skip a beat. "Of course I will, I'm in love with you."

"I love you too, Gyeomie." Jinyoung tenderly kisses the mole under Yugyeom's eyes, earning a small chuckle from the boy. Then he inverts their position again, shoving inside of him with force and hitting his sweet spot at every thrust, and the moans Yugyeom lets up never sounded so beautiful. He comes first, filling up Yugyeom's hole. The younger comes quickly after with a hot whimper.

They kiss again, sweetly and full of love.  
"The Selection is officially over." Jinyoung whispers, and Yugyeom laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

It's springtime, and Yugyeom is getting married.   
Three months have passed since the Selection has ended, but it seems like yesterday that Jinyoung asked him to become his husband.   
Those months had been full of interviews with the press, preparations for the marriage and conversations with the queen about his future as the king's consort.

He rarely saw Jinyoung during the day and it probably was a good thing, because when they do they seem incapable to take they're hands off each other. Not that he's complaining, of course. 

Yugyeom hasn't seen the prince in a week because he had to go to France again, and the next time he'll see him it will be in a few hours, on the altar.   
Jinyoung told him that once they're married Yugyeom will be able to go with him during his voyages, that they won't have to spend all that time separated any more, and Yugyeom can't wait for it. 

So today is the big day and Yugyeom is in his old room, the one he used during the Selection -he sleeps in Jinyoung's room now- and he's trying to not freak out.   
He's standing in front of the mirror, already dressed in his black suit, when someone nocks at the door. Bambam enters even before Yugyeom could tell something and hugs him tight.   
Behind him there are Mark and Jackson, who join the squeezing hug. 

"I can't breathe." Yugyeom tries to say, crushes by all that love.   
Jackson pulls away and screams. "Awww, I can't believe that our Gyeomie is getting married!"   
"Are you crying, Jack?" Yugyeom jokes, and Jackson winks. "Not now, but I will. I always cry at marriage." 

"You're such a crybaby." Jaebum says from the open door. Youngjae is standing next to him, their hands intertwined together.   
Yugyeom sees Youngjae everyday, now that he lives in the palace, and Jaebum comes to see Youngjae almost every day. But after the Selection Bambam had returned in Thailand to his family, and Jackson had been traveling around the world for a fencing championship with Mark. It was the first time in three months that they were in the same room, all together. Well, everyone except Jinyoung. 

There are others hugs and jokes, but then Yugyeom has to know it. "Have-have you seen Jinyoung?" he timidly asks. He's afraid. Of what, he doesn't know, he just feels so fucking terrified.   
Youngjae laughs. "Yes, we were with him just a minute ago. He's so nervous, more nervous than you actually." 

"Yeah, he's afraid you'll change your mind and run away before the marriage." Jaebum says, and Yugyeom feels so relieved that all he can do is laughs.   
"That's so stupid, I would never run away."   
"Yeah, we told him too." Youngjae smiles sweetly at him. Yugyeom nods, grateful, and watches as Jackson puts him arm around Mark's waist, like he has done it a thousand times. 

Bambam had sensed something before everyone did, during the competition. He had even shared his thoughts about those two with Yugyeom. "They are not telling us something, I know it. And Jackson seems to like Mark a little bit too much, don't you think?"   
Yugyeom had laughed it off, also because he didn't wanted them to get out of the Selection just for some rumors. 

But then Jinyoung in person had told him about Jackson and Mark being lovers and well, Yugyeom was more than fine about it.   
Mark was probably the only person in the world who could handle Jackson's personality. 

There's another knock on the door. It's Yugyeom's dad, who politely greets the other boys and then looks at his son. "Yugyeom it's time to go. Jinyoung is waiting for you."   
"We'll go, then. See you later. And good luck." Mark says, and leaves with the others. Yugyeom is alone with his dad now, and the fear his back stronger than ever. 

"It's okay to be afraid, Yugyeom." his father says, reading his mind. "Getting married is something serious. But I can tell that Jinyoung really loves you, and that you love him too. Your mom and I are so proud of you." his voice trembles and Yugyeom hugs him, trying not to cry.

*

The doors of the church are closed. Jinyoung is inside, along with his family, his friends and all the guests. And of course the cameras, that will film their marriage live.

The doors open and Yugyeom hold tight at his father's harm.   
Yugyeom's little sisters, Dahyun and Chaeyoung, are spreading rose petals on the red carpet in front of them. They walk slowly, in time with the wedding March, and Yugyeom let's his eyes wonder around the room.   
He sees him mother, already crying, with his sister. Bambam, Mark, Jackson and Jaebum are next to them. Youngjae is near Jinyoung's parents and he's smiling through the tears.

And then Yugyeom sees him. Jinyoung is in front of the altar, looking beautiful as usual. Their eyes meet and they can't help but smile at each other.   
They finally arrive at the altar and Yugyeom's father puts his hand on Jinyoung's.   
"You're breathtaking, Gyeomie." Jinyoung whispers, kissing tenderly his flaming cheeks. 

The celebration begins but Yugyeom doesn't really listen to what the pastor is saying, too busy staring at Jinyoung.   
They exchange the promises, putting the rings on each other's finger, and they can clearly hear Jackson trying to suppress his sobs. 

Then it's all over. Yugyeom his officially married to the man he loves, he can clearly feel the weight of the ring on his finger and it's the best sensation in the world.   
Jinyoung kisses him on the mouth, fiercely, like he does when they're alone and probably about to have sex. Except for the fact that they're not alone but surrounded by people and cameras. 

"I love you, Gyeomie." Jinyoung says, a huge smile on his face.   
If someone could explode from happiness, that would be Yugyeom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, the end. Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
